


Little Salamander (Baby Natsu)

by Anonymous



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Brotherly Love, Diapers, Gen, Parenthood, Single Parents, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After getting grazed by a black magic spell Natsu is now left a toddler in the care of his friend and teammate Lucy who volunteered to care for the boy until a cure can be found or else Lucy would be stuck with people for eighteen years.





	Little Salamander (Baby Natsu)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a port over from Fanfiction.net which is a port from my really crappy Wattpad version of this story so hope you enjoy the story.

"Alright time to get fired up!"  
Natsu ran towards the enemy with his fist lit ablaze.  
"Hey Natsu be careful!"  
Lucy was trying to flank the enemy.  
The two guild members of Fairy tail were trying to combat a mage who specializes in dark magic and had stolen a sacred treasure the Pheonix feather which was used to enhance one's abilities however the mage proved to be more powerful than they thought.  
"You two think you can beat me. With this relic my power is immeasurable!"  
The dark mage shot off a few dark orbs to stop Natsu in his tracks.  
"Natsu watch out!"  
Lucy pulled out one of her celestial keys.  
"Gate of Scorpio!!"  
The celestial being appeared and shot the Ice spells that were about to hit Natsu.  
"Thanks Lucy, now Happy!!"  
"Aye sir."  
The blue exceed grab Natsu and he threw his friend in the air.  
[Fire Dragon's: Iron Fist!]  
Natsu started falling towards the dark mage with a fist full of fire.  
"No, I won't let you beat me!!"  
The mage charged dark magic in his hands and he raised his hand towards the falling Natsu.  
"Prepare yourself kid you're gonna wish you didn't mess with me."  
The mage grabbed the Pheonix feather and he channeled his magic through it this caused the mage to shoot off a light blue beam.  
"Oh crap!"  
Natsu was trying to figure out how would he avoid this beam that was coming at him.  
"Natsu watch out!"  
Lucy grabbed her whip and she entangled the dark mage's leg and she made the mage trip over causing the beam he was shooting to only graze Natsu.  
"Thanks Lucy you're a life saver!"  
Natsu punched the mage in his face instantly knocking the man out.  
"Yeah you got him Natsu!!"  
Happy flew over to Natsu and hugged him.  
"Whew"  
Lucy sat on the ground tired from the battle that had transpired.  
"Man that was tiring, but it'll all be worth it when we get that mega jewel reward once we split it I'll have enough money for three months rent and still have money to spare!"  
Lucy was excited thinking about the things she can do with her money.  
"I'm gonna buy a bunch of food!"  
Natsu shouted.  
"You would do that."  
The blond girl sighed.  
"But anyways let's head back to Magnolia so we can collect our and send this guy to jail."  
Lucy started walking back towards the town.  
"Coming!"  
Natsu picked up the dark mage and he followed Lucy.  
After a few hours the the group made it to the Magnolia jail house.  
"Thanks for catching this guy he's been slipping through our grasp for far too long."  
Said the policeman as he handed each mage a check.  
"Here you go for your troubles."  
Lucy looked at the check in her hands and she started getting dizzy.  
"Lucy you okay!"  
Natsu shouted.  
"I never had so much money before I'm going to the bank right now!"  
Lucy shouted.  
"Uh ma'am the bank closed at 8:00 PM it's 10:00 PM."  
Said the officer.  
"Alright I'll head to the police first thing tomorrow see you boys later."   
Before the celestial mage could leave she felt someone grab her hand.  
"Hey Lucy..can I stay at your place tonight?"  
Asked the dragon slayer.  
"What why?"  
Lucy asked surprised.  
"Yeah why?"  
Happy repeated.  
"It's dark and I kinda don't walk out to the forest when it's this dark."  
The pink haired teen replied.  
"Sure...I guess."  
"Yeah!"  
Natsu shouted.  
Lucy and Happy looked at the Natsu both with questioning expressions.  
A few minutes later the group had made it to Lucy's house.  
"Okay you two can take the couch in the living room and don't eat all of the food in the fridge and otherwise than that good night."  
Lucy went into her room and closed the door and she went to bed.  
"Well time for us to hit the hay right Natsu?"  
Happy turned to Natsu to see that he had already fell asleep.  
"Jeez, he's knocked out already, well can't blame him."  
Happy laid down on the other couch and he soon had fell asleep.  
A few minutes later Natsu started emitting a faint glow.  
[The Next Day]  
Lucy woke up feeling excited she finally get to use her check and get her reward money for the job both her and Natsu last night.  
"Oh I can't wait there is so much stuff I need to buy."  
Lucy quickly put on her day clothes and she left the her room and she saw Happy and Natsu still sleeping.  
"Hey you two wake up!"  
Lucy demanded.  
"Lucy you sound like a banshee."  
Happy said tiredly.  
The blond girl punched Happy on the top of his head.  
"Ow!"  
Happy rubbed the newly forming knot on his head.  
"Maybe you'll think twice about what you say next time."  
Lucy said as she walked over to Natsu.  
"Okay Natsu time to get up."  
Lucy touched Natsu to shake him awake but he wouldn't wake up.  
"Hey Natsu get up."  
Lucy touched Natsu again and this time when she did the pink haired teen started glowing a light blue color.  
"Natsu!  
Lucy covered her eyes as the light intensified.  
"What's happening to him!?"  
Happy asked as he covered his eyes from the light.  
The light then faded.  
When Lucy and Happy uncovered their eyes the saw that the teen they saw earlier was no where to be seen.  
"Where did he go?"  
Happy asked.  
"I don't know...did he learn a new spell?"  
Lucy asked the exceed.  
"No, I don't think so."  
Happy replied.  
"Mama?"  
(...)  
"What was that?"  
Lucy asked.  
"I dunno a ghost."  
Happy said.  
"Mama."  
Happy and Lucy turned their heads towards the couch and saw something was moving under the covers.  
"What is that!!"  
Lucy hid behind Happy.  
"Hey don't hide behind me!!"  
Happy shouted as he hid behind the other couch  
"Mama?"  
Lucy looked at the lump on her couch then at Happy.  
"Did it just say Mama?"  
Lucy asked.  
"Yeah it did."  
Happy replied.  
The blond and exceed nodded to each other as they pulled the blanket off the mysterious lump and what they found shocked them.  
"Mama!"  
A naked pink haired toddler shouted as he jumped into Lucy's arms.  
(................)  
Lucy and Happy stared silently at the toddler in Lucy's hands.  
"N n natsu?"  
Happy asked the toddler.  
The pink haired child pointed at the blue exceed.  
"Appy!!"  
He shouted with excitement.  
Everyone was silent for a full minute....  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO NATSU!!"  
Lucy and Happy yelled in unison.  
Natsu laughed at the Lucy and Happy's frantic reactions.  
After a minute of freaking out Happy and Lucy composed themselves.  
"We need to go to the guild maybe someone there can fix Natsu."  
Happy said as he grabbed Natsu under his arms and he was preparing to leave the house."  
"Wait you can't just carry a naked kid around town."  
Lucy said.  
"Heh heh, guess you're right"  
Happy put the naked boy down on the floor.  
"Hold on I think I have something he can put on."  
Lucy went into her room to look for something that Natsu can wear and after a few minutes of searching she found an old T-shirt.  
"I guess this will have to do for now."  
Lucy said to her self.  
"Lucy!"  
Happy called out.  
"I'm coming."  
Lucy rushed into the living room to see Natsu peeing on her floor.  
"Natsu no!"  
Lucy grabbed the child and she hovered him over her sink.  
"Natoo pee."  
Said the toddler as he continued to pee into the sink.  
"We need to fix this quick."  
Lucy said irritated.  
"Yeah I think wee wee should go."  
Happy tried to hold back his laughter.  
Lucy punched the top of Happy's head.  
"Ow, Lucy that hurt!"  
"This is serious Happy."  
Lucy shouted.  
Once Natsu finished peeing in the sink and after Lucy cleaned up the puddle the toddler made on her kitchen floor. Lucy put the T-shirt on the boy and despite it looking like a dress on the boy it covered.  
"Okay good now we can leave."  
Lucy said as she grabbed her house key.  
"Hey Happy could you, fly us to Fairy tail...I just want to avoid questions some people may have."  
Said the mage.  
Happy nodded and carried Natsu and Lucy into the air and he started rushing towards Fairy tail.  
(A/N)  
.......  
Thanks for reading this is another one if my old Wattpad stories I am rewriting vand I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
